


Carved In Stone

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, End Game, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard carves the name of each crew member into the Normandy's Memorial Wall himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved In Stone

**Ashley Williams. Charles Pressly. Gabriella Daniels.**

Shepard carves the name of each crew member into the wall himself. Each one deserves its own timeless dedication.

**Jacob Taylor. Jacqueline Nought. Urdnot Grunt.**

Cortez orders the plates after each death, but Shepard insists on raising the diamond bit to the wall himself. He owes it to each of them.

**Mordin Solus. Miranda Lawson. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.**

His fingers slip and he gouges himself to save the Memorial. He prays no one heard him cry.

Kaidan's hands envelope him, pulling up and in close. They sit there, just breathing.

And that’s enough.


End file.
